O Mundo Desperto e a Fonte da Eternidade
.........EM CONSTRUÇÃO......... "O Mundo Desperto e a Fonte da Eternidade" é uma seção da História do Warcraft, Capítulo 1. Encontra-se também como um livro no-jogo na Livraria Real da torre de Stormwind sob o título alternativo, "Os Kaldorei e o Poço da Eternidade". Também encontrado em: * Deepwater Tavern nas Wetlands. * Tavern of Time em Tanaris. Linha do tempo: * ← Livro Anterior: Carga das Esquadrilhas-de-dragões * → Próximo Livro: A Guerra dos Anciões (14.000 anos antes dos eventos do Warcraft 1) Com o passar do tempo, uma tribo primitiva de Humanóides noturnos cautelosamente construiu seus alicerces no centro do continente, às extremidades da Fonte da Eternidade. Esses Humanoides ferais e nômades, atraídos pelas energias estranhas do lago, construíram casas simples em suas costas tranqüilas. Com o passar do tempo, o poder cósmico da Fonte afetou a tribo, tornando-os mais fortes e sábios, além de virtualmente imortais. A tribo adotou o nome Kaldorei que significa “crianças das estrelas” na sua língua nativa. Para celebrar a sociedade deles que estava brotando, eles construíram grandes estruturas e templos ao redor das margens do lago. Os kaldoreis, ou elfos noturnos como eles seriam conhecidos depois, adoravam a deusa da lua, Elune, e acreditavam que ela dormia dentro das profundezas vislumbrantes da Fonte da Eternidade durante as horas de luz do dia. Os sacerdotes e videntes dos kaldoreis estudaram o lago com uma curiosidade insaciável, determinados a descobrir os seus poderes e segredos ocultos. Conforme sua sociedade cresceu, os elfos noturnos exploraram a vasta extensão de Kalimdor e encontraram seus outros habitantes. As únicas criaturas que foram capazes de conte-los eram os antigos e poderosos dragões. As grandes bestas serpentinas eram reclusas, mas eles faziam muito para salvaguardar as terras conhecidas de ameaças em potencial. Os kaldoreis descobriram que os dragões ficaram responsáveis como os protetores do mundo – e concordaram que era melhor deixar eles e seus segredos sozinhos. Com o tempo, a curiosidade dos kaldoreis os levou a encontrar e ajudar várias entidades poderosas, entre elas estava Cenarius, um semi-deus das florestas primordiais. Cenarius acabou se apaixonado pelos inquisitivos elfos noturnos, e muitas vezes gastava seu tempo os ensinando sobre o mundo natural. Os tranquilos Kaldoreis desenvolveram uma empatia forte pelas florestas de Kalimdor e se fascinavam com o equilíbrio harmonioso da natureza. Como a idade aparentemente infinita, a civilização dos elfos noturnos ampliou seu território e sua cultura. Seus templos, estradas e habitações foram espalhados pelo escuro continente. Azshara, a rainha bela e talentosa dos kaldoreis, construiu um imenso e maravilhoso palácio na costa da Fonte da Eternidade que abrigou seus servos mais prestigiados dentro de seus elegantes corredores. Os servos dela, a quem ela chamava de Quel'Dorei (Bem Nascidos em darnassiano), a amaram loucamente por todo seu reinado e se acreditavam superiores ao resto dos seus irmãos. Embora a Rainha Azshara fosse amada igualmente por todas as pessoas, os Bem Nascidos foram secretamente invejados e repugnados pelo resto dos elfos noturnos. Compartilhando da curiosidade dos sacerdotes para com a Fonte da Eternidade, Azshara ordenou aos Bem Nascidos que examinassem seus segredos e revelassem seu verdadeiro propósito no mundo. Os Bem Nascidos então estudaram o lago incessantemente. Até que eles desenvolveram a habilidade de manipular e controlar suas energias cósmicas. Como o progresso de suas experiências, os Bem Nascidos aprenderam que eles podiam usar os poderes que haviam descoberto para ou criar ou destruir conforme a sua vontade. Os Bem Nascidos descuidadamente tinham tropeçado em magia arcana primitiva e decidiram dedicar-se a seu domínio. Embora eles concordassem que aquela magia era perigosa para se controlar irresponsavelmente, Azshara e os seus Bem Nascidos começaram a praticar os seus feitiços despreocupadamente. Cenarius e muitos estudantes dos kaldoreis advertiram sobre a calamidade que resultaria de brincar com as artes claramente voláteis da magia arcana. Mesmo assim, a rainha e os seus seguidores continuaram obstinadamente ampliando os poderes recém descobertos. Conforme seus poderes cresceram, uma mudança distinta ocorreu com Azshara e os Bem Nascidos. A classe alta, arrogante e indiferente ficou crescentemente calosa e cruel com os seus compatriotas kaldoreis. Uma mortalha escura e pesada ocultou a antiga beleza da rainha. Ela começou a se retirar de seus assuntos amorosos e se recusou a interagir com qualquer um que não fossem os seus fiéis sacerdotes Quel’Dorei. Um jovem estudante chamado Malfurion Fúria-da-Tempestade que tinha gasto muito de seu tempo estudando as artes primitivas do druidismo começou a suspeitar que um poder terrível estivesse corrompendo os Bem-nascidos e a amada rainha deles. Embora ele não pudesse conceber o mal que estava por vir, ele sabia que as vidas dos kaldoreis logo mudariam para sempre…desc=Chapter I: Mythos - The Waking World and the Well of Eternity<\ref> Veja Também * Poço da Eternidade * Kaldorei * Azshara * Nacidos-grandes * Malfurion Stormrage Ligações externas <\references> Os Kaldorei e o Poço da Eternidade]] (in-game) en:The Waking World and the Well of Eternity es:El Despertar del Mundo y el Pozo de la Eternidad pl:The Waking World and the Well of Eternity ru:Калдорай и Источник Вечности (книга в игре) Category:Lore Category:History of Warcraft Category:Stormwind City objects Category:Achievement objectives